SkyClan's Beginning
by Sweetflower
Summary: This is how my own SkyClan  different from the books!  came to be in the forest along side NightClan and BrightClan!


13

_**SkyClan's Beginning**_

The trees streamed by like water in a stream. My gaze was fixed on the brown tail of the tomcat running ahead. I started panting harder as I got closer. I could feel my father, Blade, by my side. _Just a little closer…_ I willed myself forward.

"Someone help me!" the tom cried out.

"Grrrar!" I screamed as I jumped on the tom. He wrestled underneath my grip but I had a firm hold on him. "This will teach you for straying into our territory!" Blade hissed behind me.

"Finish him off, Sky!" Wind, another member of our group called.

My name is Sky. I am apart of my father's group which he named Blade's Clan. Since I was only six moons old I had to learn to survive on my own. My mother took care of me for awhile, yes, but I was mostly on my own. My father finally let me in his Clan but I had to prove myself. I had to kill a cat!

I open my mouth, showing my fangs to the scared tom, and was about to bite down on his neck. I hesitated a moment and in that moment, another cat, a muscular tom with glowing blue eyes, came out of the bush and ripped me off the cat by my neck. I landed near my father who was glaring at the tom with defiant eyes.

"Hey, what was that for? This is none of your business, stranger!" I hissed to the tom.

The brown tom got up and stood behind the black tom, panting. "It is my business if you start attacking my kin! Leave you if you don't to regret it, kit!" he sneered.

"Kit! You're going to-," I started but I was stopped because more cats came out of the bushes and surrounded the black tom and the brown tom.

"Come on, Bright, you're getting soft! You would have killed the kit by now if you really wanted to," a white and ginger she-cat said when she was next to Bright.

"There has been enough fighting, Flower. It's time we stopped it all!" Bright said quietly.

"There will never be peace with Blade around! We should kill him now!" another cat called from the back.

"I'd like to you see you try!" Blade challenged, his white pelt bristling.

"Please, we have to stop this all!" a new cats voice spoke. She walked up and stood next to Bright. She was also black with blue eyes but she had white paws. She also spoke with much authority that everyone, even Blade, stopped to listen.

"How can we stop it all, Night? Do you know of a way?" asked a fluffy brown tom, his green eyes glowing with curiosity.

"I know of a way, Squirrel. We have to join together!" Night called out, loud and clear.

There was a long pause among the cats. I looked around the cats in Blade's Clan and saw that Blade, my mother Clover, and Leaf were all glaring at Night. Claw, Spray, and Wind had unreadable expressions on their faces.

When I looked back at Night, more and more cats around her and Bright were nodding their heads. "And who would lead us? You? I don't think so!" I snarled at Night.

"No, I do not wish to be leader to every cat!" Night pointed out.

"I would help lead! Everyone here knows I would make a great leader!" Bright called out with an edge to his voice.

"I think you all have cob webs and bees in your brain! It's every cat for himself," my father snarled.

"Wait!" a she-cat's voice called out. There was a silence that hushed all around as the cats turned as one to a white she-cat with spots that resembled stars in a cool dawn sky. "What Night speaks is the truth! I have had visions of this for many moons now! Our ancestors are speaking to me, all we have to do is listen!" she smiled, her blue eyes sparkling.

"This is nonsense! Come on, Blade. We don't have to listen to this anymore," Clover growled.

"You are all crazy! Once you get your head out of the clouds, you'll learn that there is no hope of joining together to make our lives easier!" There was no reaction to my father's intense growl. Instead, they turned away from us and started talking in hushed voices.

Blade brought his clan together with a sweep of his tail and we all walked out of the clearing with him. I didn't look back…

The wind was behind me, I could feel it tugging at my fur. I stalked around the trunk of a tree so the wind was in my face, bringing to me the scent of a small wood mouse. I bunched my hind legs and was about to jump when some other cat shot out of the bushes and snatched it before me.

Hot with anger, I growled and jumped out at him. His yellow eyes were as round as moons when he saw me. His expression then changed to anger as I plowed him over. He pushed up with strong back legs and sent me flying backwards. I lay winded for a moment.

"You're on BrightClan territory, leave now!" the gray tabby snarled.

"BrightClan territory? Ha! I can hunt where I like, Bumblebee!" I spat back.

"Are you so sure of that, Sky?" a new voice asked. I turned around to see Bear walk out, his narrow snout curled in the beginning of a snarl. The brown tom I almost killed followed behind him.

I gave a small smile to him as he took a step back. "Still scared?" I teased.

"You don't have to take that anymore, Corn. He can't take us all on! Where's your Blade's Clan now, Sky?" he teased darkly.

I just narrowed my eyes and tried to judge the best way to run. I took a step away from them. Bear growled and cried out, "Attack!"

In an instant they were on top of me. Corn bit down on my tail and before I could retaliate, Bear had me pinned down with help from Bumblebee. "You're going to have to answer to Bright," was all Bear said to me as they let me up and circled me. I was a prisoner.

"We should kill him! That will send a message to Blade!" cats cried out when Bear and the others took me to their 'camp.'

I kept my chin high and glared defiantly up at Bright. _I'm sure Blade will come soon. Then we'll teach them all a lesson: You can't have an easy life because you join together!_

"Go ahead, kill me!" I snarled back.

"If you kill him, we'd be no better then him and Blade," Squirrel, a fluffy brown she-cat said from the edge of the crowd.

"Squirrel is right. Until I figure out what to do with him, he will remain as our prisoner!" Bright announced to them from his high perch.

Bright jumped down and walked over to Sky. "You are very lucky, Sky. Don't think just because Blade _might_ come looking for you you'll have a way out. My Clan can handle some puny rogues!" he growled.

"I guess we'll see, Bright!" I growled back.

As he walked away, I looked over to see a creamy white tom looking over at me. His leaf green eyes were wide with surprise. "What?" I asked.

He shook his head and just said, "Nothing. I'm here to keep an eye on you." He took me over to the corner of the camp where I was in sight of everyone, but out of hear ear shot.

I'm not sure how long I was there. Three sunrises? Five sunrises? I lost count. I watched everyday as one patrol would leave to go on "boarder patrols" while others were for hunting. _This is so much more organized then our 'Clan'…_, I thought to myself.

I also kept thinking that Blade was supposed to of tried to save me by now.

Three more days pass before I see Clover walk into the BrightClan camp. By now I was so used to Clan costumes that I knew the dawn patrol was out and Bright was still in his den. He emerged when Spot, the cat who brought Clover in, called to his name.

"So you're finally here for Sky, then?" Bright asked calmly.

"You have no right to keep him as a prisoner this long!" Clover spat back.

"You are free to take him. But take this as a warning. You are not to hunt in BrightClan territory!" Bright growled.

Clover just rolled her eyes and said, "I'll keep that in mind."

I jumped up and ran over to Clover. I was walking out with her when Star walked over and whispered urgently in my ear, "StarClan is calling to you, my friend. All you have to do is listen."

I gave him a confused look but I kept walking out of the camp with my mother. After we were clear of the camp, I stopped looking back. My mother was quiet the whole way back to Blade's Clan.

"Thanks for finally coming to get me!" Sky growled.

"Don't thank me. It was just yesterday that we realized you were missing," Clover answered him calmly.

"Y-you didn't even care?" I said disbelievingly.

"No, I did care, I just didn't notice. Look, you said you agreed with Blade when he said we all have to look after ourselves, well, that's what I've been doing!" Clover spat.

I didn't say anything, just shouldered my way passed Clover and into the clearing. I saw Spray sharing tongues Wind. They didn't look up as I passed by. At the other end of the clearing, my uncle, Claw, was emerging with a squirrel dangling from his jaw.

He ignored me too as I jumped up to Blade's den. "Blade!" I called in.

A moment later he emerged looking as though he just woke up. "What?" is all he said.

"I'm back!" I said, expecting him to care…just a little.

"Good, you still have to prove yourself a cat worth of my Clan," he said still looking tired.

_Didn't anyone around here care? Why do _I_ care if they care? As long as I have myself, that's all that should matter. Right?_ All of these confusing thoughts began to make me dizzy. I shook my head and asked, "What do you want me to do now?"

"First, where have you been? I hear BrightClan, or some other nonsense, captured you?" he asked as we walked into his den.

"Yeah, so what? I'm back now," I said, a little embarrassed.

"That's your mission," Bright said flatly.

"What is?" I asked confused.

"You have to prove yourself by killing a cat of BrightClan," Blade explained. "That will teach them that there is no protection no matter what you do!" he snarled.

I didn't say anything, just nodded. _Maybe he'd care if I did this…_ I thought desperately.

I got up, left his den, and just walked out the clearing. _Who cares if I go 'missing' again?_ Not them…

I shook my head. I was letting the Clan ways get to me! I could kill Bright…revenge and my father would accept me! Perfect…

I crept through the undergrowth, trying to stay downwind and quiet. I could hear a cat not far off. I could tell she was a she-cat from the scent and that she had one kit with her. I slunk forward and peered through the bush. She was black with a white underbelly and she has piercing, big blue eyes. Her kit was a gray tabby tom with the same color eyes.

She nudged her kit towards the bushes. "Please, Wing, I need you to hide there until I can find you something to eat!" she pleaded to her kit.

"But I'm hungry now! Can I help you hunt? Please?" Wing pleaded.

"No, you have to hide. I don't know what lurks in these woods! Please just listen this time," his mother begged.

_I could help them…No! I'm here on a killing mission; I have no time for her or her kit!_ I argue with myself.

Seeing the hungry, haunted look in the black she-cat's eyes, I couldn't help myself. "Hello, there!" I said as I walked out of the bushes.

"Stay back!" she hissed. "Leave us alone, we aren't hurting anyone."

"No, I was just here to give you this," I explained and kicked her over a mouse a caught earlier.

The black she-cat eyed the mouse and me suspiciously before grabbing the mouse quickly. "Storm, here, eat this!" Storm's mother prompted.

I watched her son eat it with her until she turned to me and said, "Thank you so much!"

I looked around quickly and just nodded my head. "You're welcome," I said then turned to leave.

"Wait!" she said and ran over to me.

"What?" I asked and looked into her eyes.

"What is your name?" she asked, not looking away.

"My name?" I echoed. I thought about not telling her. What if she knew who I was and told BrightClan I was back inside their territory? Something about the way her eyes sparkled told me she wouldn't. "Sky, my name is Sky."

"Mine's Raven," she answered back.

I turned and started to walk away. "Wait! Will I ever see you again?" she called after me.

I rounded around the trunk of a tree and didn't answer her. But the whole time I was walking to Bright's camp, I just kept thinking about her thanking me with her blue eyes sparkling…

I was only about a fox-length away from the entrance to the camp. The first cat I saw was Star. She was followed by a white tom with very large yellow eyes that I didn't know. I crept forward. I wanted to know where they were going.

Star pricked her ears back one or twice but as far as I knew, they didn't know I was there.

"Why don't you go near the NightClan boarder, Sungaze? I want to collect some tansy here," Star told the white tom. He nodded and ran off.

Star turned around once he was gone and called, "Come out, Sky! I know you are there!"

Hot with embarrassment, I walk out the bushes and face Star. _She would be easier to kill than Bright…_ I thought but with no satisfaction.

"What are you doing here? If someone else would have caught you, you'd be dead!" Star hissed.

"Then why aren't you raising the alarm?" I challenged.

Star smiled a little. "Because I know why you are here and I know you won't go through with it!" she said with icy calmness.

"You don't know why I'm here!" I hissed back.

"You may not believe it, but StarClan speak to me the way that they _want_ to speak to you," she replied while walking over to him.

"Your head is filled with bees and cob-webs!" I snarled. Part of me wanted to believe her. The other part of my wanted to slash that smile off of her face!

"Please Sky, listen! All you have to do is listen!" Star insisted.

"Fine, I'm listening. Talk," I said flatly.

Star just slowly shook her head and started to walk away with her tansy. She turned back just once to say, "I think StarClan expect too much from you."

I glared after her but I didn't move. _What is she talking about?_

_Sky…All you have to do is listen and we'll speak._

"Great, now I'm hearing voices!" I muttered.

I shake my head and just move on to the BrightClan camp. I creep up slowly, not wanting to be seen or heard. I get right outside where I remember the nursery being. _I think there is a way to sneak in,_ I think to myself. I get closer and hear the sound of kits.

Hissing to myself, I try to think of another way in. _I got it! All I have to do is wait for tonight and sneak in by moonlight!_

Sunhigh came and went and it was soon twilight. By now my eyes were getting heavy and it took all my effort to stay awake. I kept moving from a sitting position to a laying position quietly, not wanting to sit around for much longer. Eventually, sleep overwhelmed me.

I close my eyes only to open them again to a beautiful sight. There was a stream running down through green hills. Happily I followed the stream, even finding time to pin down a butterfly before I found where the stream flowed out. Looking down I saw it fell into a pool. The sunlight gleamed off the water sprayed rocks and made the rocks look like the moon.

I jumped down below to get a better look. There, I saw a cat on the other side of the pool. She was a pretty white she-cat with glowing green eyes. She flicked her tail and said just one word: "Come." I found myself listening.

"Sky, I am here to speak to you. But first you must be willing to listen," she purred with a sweet voice.

I didn't fully understand what was going on but I had a feeling she was a "StarClan" cat that Star was talking about. I could prove once and for all now that this whole StarClan dream thing was just that; a dream.

"I'm listening," I told her.

"But your heart isn't! You must be willing to accept what I have to say," she said with a more desperate voice.

I thought about it for a moment and realized I did want to hear what she had to say. I nodded my head slowly and she told me, "You must accept your destiny, Sky! There cannot be balance in the forest with just two Clans! You have to rise to who you are truly supposed to be: Skystar!"

"What? Skystar?" I said disbelievingly.

"Yes, you must talk to Bright and Night! They must also rise to their destinies! They are all in your paws, Sky!"

"Lead my own Clan, huh? I'll stick with Blade's Clan, flee-brain!" I snarled.

"If you stick with his Clan, you will die along with him!" the she-cat growled.

Before I could rebuke, she started to fade. I called out again but no words escaped my mouth. My eyes flew open and I saw that dawn was coming. Knowing I could no longer run or hide it, I ran off into the woods…

I got out of the BrightClan forest and headed straight for my father's Clan. I walked into the clearing, nodding briefly to Leaf and Wind. I got outside my father's den and just walked in. My mother was sitting next to him.

"What are you doing back so fast? Did you kill a BrightClan member?" Blade demanded.

I suddenly felt my paws getting wet with sweat. _Can I really do this?_ I asked my self.

I shook my head and told him, "I didn't do it, and I won't do it!"

Blade glared at me and Clover hissed. "You have got to be joking!" he growled.

"I'm not. I realize now my destiny isn't with you…in this Clan!" I growled back.

He bared his teeth and walked up to me so he was nose-to-nose with me. I could feel his hot breath on me when he snarled, "Get out! Get out now or I'll chase you out myself!"

I narrowed my eyes at him and saw in his eyes that he wasn't hurt at all; just surprised that I would defy him. "You don't care at all!" I spat. "You'll just find someone else…," I mumbled.

He grunted, "If that's what it takes!"

I glared him for a moment longer and then I left his den. I didn't look back as I crossed the clearing.

"Star!" I hissed through the bracken around her den. I waited another moment and hissed again, "Star, I have to talk to you!"

The bush behind me rustled at Star stepped out. "What are you doing here, Sky?" she asked, though no surprised.

"You said StarClan talked about my destiny, how do I fulfill it?" I asked, still a little skeptical.

"StarClan will make themselves clear eventually," she said thoughtfully. She looked at me closer and asked, "They have talked to you, haven't they?"

"Maybe, what does it matter?" I countered.

"I'll help you, you know. If you want me to," she offered.

I couldn't go back to Blade now and I had no where else to go. I nodded my head and went away from the camp wall. Once I was clear of all Clan territory I asked, "What do you want to leave BrightClan to help me?"

"Maybe I have a destiny to fulfill, too!" she said with a smile.

A black she-cat followed by a kit walked out of the bushes along with tortoiseshell tom with brown streaks on his face. His amber eyes grew wide with alarm when he saw Star and I walking toward them.

In a moment, I recognized the black she-cat. She did too for she said excitedly, "Sky! Bramble, this is Sky! The cat who fed Wing and I!"

She ran up and purred loudly along with her fluffy kit, Wing. Star looked at Raven and I with a knowing look. Before I could say anything, Bramble stepped forward. "She won't stop talking about you!" he growled. He then nudged Raven away from me. "He only fed you once. Now let's go!"

"Actually, why don't you both come with us?" Star said, stepping forward.

"What? Why do we have to bring more cats?" I asked. _The last thing I need are more cats around!_ I thought to myself.

"Trust me, they should come."

I just narrowed my eyes at Star. Knowing arguing would get me no where; I turned to Raven and asked her to come.

"Sure, Sky! But where are we going?" she asked back.

When I shrugged, Bramble shouldered his way up near my face. "Then we aren't coming! There is no way we can trust you! I remember what you did you Corn!" he growled.

I remembered at once who Corn was and I backed away. "Well, I left Blade's Clan so it doesn't matter anymore!" I retorted. "Let's just go, Star!"

I pushed my way passed Bramble with Star following. I realized at once that Raven was following us with Wing anyways. "Don't mind my brother. He's really very nice once you get to know him," she purred when she caught up.

Nodding absently, we continued to walk all the way to sunset. "This is where StarClan showed me I would lead you!" Star announced at last.

Looking around, I saw it was just the part of the forest where BrightClan and NightClan haven't taken yet. I also noticed it's closer to Blade's Clan. "What are you talking about? I'm not staying here!" I told her, realizing a Blade Clan member could be anywhere around.

"There will be other cats here tonight, Sky. We must wait for them!" she insisted.

"Why should I trust you?" I growled.

"Why shouldn't you trust me?" she countered back calmly.

"I think we should wait for them. She sounds pretty sincere about it," Raven agreed quietly.

Growling inwardly, I walked over and found a soft spot of grass to sleep on. I fell asleep quickly and was awoken only when I felt a paw shaking me. "Sky, get up. There are cats waiting for you!"

I recognized Star's voice and I blinked open my eyes. Around me there we cats starring down at me. I recognized Light, the creamy white she-cat, Bramble, Raven's brother, but the rest were strangers to me. As soon as they saw me get up, most of them glared at me.

"You brought us here to see _him_?" a dapple tortoiseshell she-cat said, her blue eyes blazing.

"Yes. I told you; tonight is when StarClan will make themselves clear to us!" Star explained.

"Oh please!" snarled a brown and gray tom. "Everyone knows StarClan is just a tale for kits!"

"Be open to them, and they will reveal themselves to you," Star replied gently.

"I think Star speaks of the truth! There must be someone out there looking after us!" Light agreed with bright eyes.

Bramble was now sitting next to Raven, looking around as though he really expected a StarClan cat to walk among them. The brown and gray cat would spoke up had his eyes at his paws, clearing thinking about what Star had said. The dappled tortoiseshell was just glaring at me. She then walked over to the brown tom and started talking quietly to him.

After what seemed to be days of waiting, or just moments, all the cats looked over at Star and nodded. Everyone was then looking at me.

"What?" I asked nervously.

"Don't you want to hear what StarClan has to say?" Raven asked me.

My mind drifted back to the dream of the pretty white she-cat with leaf-green eyes that you could swear looked right through you. "I do," I answered. "But how do we do it? Will they, uh, come here?"

"They speak to us when they are ready!" Star answered.

"What? I'm not waiting around for-," I started but I didn't have to wait long. Another cat walked into the clearing.

My heart skipped a beat as a white cat walked into the clearing. This wasn't a she-cat with glowing leaf-green eyes, though. These cats' eyes were glowing amber in the moonlight. Blade walked into the clearing with all of his followers trailing behind him.

"I told you to leave our territory, Sky! Instead of listening, you bring others!" Blade said unbelievingly.

I didn't say anything back. I just stared with my mouth open like a dumbfounded rabbit. I felt Raven nudge me and I shook my head to clear it.

"Well, I didn't think you'd find me," I said with a shrug.

"You mouse-brained idiot! I'll make you pay for this!" Blade growled as he lunged at me.

My father and I rolled over until I kicked him off. I was about to counter attack when the wind picked up and rolled us both over before we could strike. I looked up, spit the dirt from my mouth and see many starry figures at the end of the clearing.

Blade stopped dead when he looked over there. His fur bristled to twice its size and he ran off with his Clan. I felt like I was rooted to the ground, unable to move. When I heard them speak, it sounded as if they were all talking in unison.

"You must unite or die. There must be three Clans in the forest for there to be balance…," is all they said; then they were gone.

Once they had faded, Light, Raven, and Bramble were glancing around nervously, expecting StarClan to show up at any moment again. Surprisingly, I felt calm inside. _Maybe Star is right and I do have a great destiny outside of Blade's Clan._ I thought to myself.

"Do you believe me now?" Star asked.

"I do," I said simply.

Seasons passed since my encounter with StarClan. Sky now has his own Clan of cats: SkyClan. He is our leader with Light as his deputy. Star left BrightClan in the capable paws of Squirrel and joined as our medicine cat. Our warriors are Spot, Bramble, Glower, me, and Pigeon who joined after the StarClan encounter.

"Sky! StarClan have shown me something!" Star called franticly from her den. I looked up and saw Sky arrive from his den.

He quickly hurried over to her den where they talked quietly. "Don't you wish we could see StarClan like Star does?" I asked my brother.

"I'll leave that to the medicine cats and I'll stick to fighting! Wouldn't you rather do that, Raven?" he answered with such certainty that I knew he'd never even want to understand.

I just nod my head and look over to my full grown kit. He's eating a pigeon not far off with Pigeon's oldest kits: Flame and Fire. I watched at Wing finished eating and started play fighting with the two kits. Sky said he would be an 'apprentice' soon.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Sky Rock for a Clan meeting!" Sky called out as soon as he jumped on the Sky Rock.

"Star has told me that StarClan has shown her a place where leaders and medicine cats can talk to them in dreams. I need one cat that would be willing to go with her!" he explained.

The thought of going with Star sent a tingle through my fur. _I could get to see StarClan!_ I thought excitedly.

I stood up to announce that I wanted to go when Light stood up and called, "I'll go with her!"

My tail instantly dropped when Sky nodded his head in agreement. "I wish to speak to everyone before you leave!" Sky said.

Everyone looked at each other in bewilderment but listened as he continued: "Star said that StarClan has decreed that as a warrior, you must stand out and have your own identity. I believe this may have to do with a warrior name! I have talked to Bright and Night and they agree also."

"So will you give us all different names?" Bramble asked.

"In a way, yes! Light, will you step forward please?" he asked his deputy.

As soon as Light was in front of him, Sky looked up at the blue sky and said, "I wish for StarClan to look down on Light. He understands your ways and wishes to be a full warrior of SkyClan! Light, from this moment, you will be known as Lightfeather. Welcome to SkyClan!"

The newly named Lightfeather dipped his head to Sky and stepped back. Spot stepped up next and was given the name of Spottedpath, Bramble the name of Bramblestreak, Glower the name of Larkflight, Pigeon the name of Sparrowsong, and me the name of Ravenfrost.

"But what about our kits? They are not old enough to be full warriors, are they?" Sparrowsong asked.

"No, they will not be full warriors yet. Wing, Flame, and Fire; will you three step forward please?" Sky asked.

With bright eyes the three cats stepped forward, legs shaking with excitement. "Wing, until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Stormpaw. Flame, you will be known as Flamepaw, and Fire, you will be known as Firepaw," Sky said with a smile. "Lightfeather will train Stormpaw, Larkflight will train Firepaw, and Bramblestreak will train Flamepaw!"

After his announcement, Sky jumped down and walked over to me. I purred and rubbed my cheek against his. "But what about your name?" I asked him.

"Well, Bright, Night, and I talked and we thought leaders should have a name of their own. We just haven't figured out what it should be," he told me.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out," I mewed. "Isn't there a better way to talk to the other leaders and their Clans? Like we all gather somewhere?" I suggested. "That way, if you have an idea, you can talk about it there with your warriors."

Sky nodded his head slowly. "Yes, that's something I'll have to talk to them about," he agreed as Lightfeather and Star left.

"What about Star's name?" I asked once they left.

"She thought StarClan should name her. After all, she is a medicine cat," Sky answered.

"She's probably right," I agree.

"Come on Ravenfrost, why don't we go and hunt?" he asked me.

I brighten up a little. "Sounds great!" I say.

We get up, ready to leave, when we hear the caterwaul of many cats running toward our camp. The next think I know our clearing breaks out with fighting. A brow tom I didn't recognize jumped and landed on my back. With all my might I flung him off and turned around, jumped on his exposed belly, and bit down on his neck. He screeched with fury and tried to claw at my stomach. He finally gave up once I stopped clawing at him. He ran out of the barrier around our camp and turned to fight off someone else.

Sparrowsong was fighting off two intruders with her two kits, Flamepaw and Firepaw at her side. Farther back, Larkflight was fighting with Stormpaw. Their attacker was soon running away. I quickly jumped onto a white tom that had Sky pinned down.

"Get out of our camp!" I growled at him.

Only once he ran out of our camp, did I realize who had attacked us. "That was Blade's Clan, wasn't it?" I asked Sky.

He nodded his head. "Yes. I'm not sure why they attacked us like that," he panted.

"Maybe I should talk to StarClan about it?" he asked with uncertainty.

"Can't you see what you have to do already? Teach them a lesson!" Larkflight growled.

"Maybe…I have to think about this!" Sky growled back. "Until Lightfeather gets back, you send out a hunting patrol," he ordered then went back to his den.

Ravenfrost sighed. Why couldn't Sky admit he needed help just once?

Another seasoned passed since Blade's first attack. He has attacked us four more times resulting in the death of Lightfeather. Spottedpath is now our new deputy. Stormpaw was also killed recently. He was like a son to me since I first met Ravenfrost and his death has taken a toll on my Clan. Flamewind and Firepelt were made warriors yesterday when that last attack was.

I jumped onto the Sky Rock and called out my usual summoning. "Cats of SkyClan! We can no longer take these brutal attacks by Blade's Clan!" I announced as soon as everyone was in the clearing.

"What can we do? They never seem to stop!" Firepelt fretted.

"I suggest we take the fight to them! End it once and for all!" I explained.

"Is it a fight we can win?" Ravenfrost asked from entrance to the nursery.

"I think – no – I know we can! Do we run away from a fight?" I challenged.

"No!" the cats in the clearing called back.

"I agree with Sky! We should take the fight to Blade and end this!" Spottedpath called out.

"Whitespots, is everyone battle fit?" I asked our medicine cat. Star had visited with StarClan many times and they have given her the name of Whitespots long ago.

"They are, Sky. But not Flamewind! You're still recovering from a nasty bite to the leg!" Whitespots answered.

Flamewind nodded his head and limped back over to the medicine cat. His brother, Firepelt, gave him a sympathetic look. "Then we'll leave at moonhigh!" I called out again.

I jumped down and trotted over to Ravenfrost. "I promise I'll make sure our kits are safe!" I promised to my mate.

"I know you will, Sky. I know you can do this," she said forcing a smile. "Just promise me you'll come back."

I met her frost-blue eyes and I found I couldn't answer that. Something inside me kept me silent. I just licked her ear and rubbed my check against hers. "I have to help Spottedfeather with the battle plans," I mewed at last. I looked into her eyes again but she turned away and looked at her swollen belly of her soon-to-be born kits. I left her to rest as I walked over to Spottedfeather to discuss battle plans.

I lead my cats at a swift pace until the almost full moon glow. We quickly passed the scent markers that ran along the boarder of SkyClan and Blade's Clan. _It's not like they respected the boarder anyways!_ I thought bitterly. All I could think about was how I used to be: Willing to kill to appease my father. _I will set that all straight now!_ I silently vowed.

We breasted the crest of the hill and looked down on Blade's camp. I quickly remember where the entrance was and lead my Clan swiftly into the camp. Howling an attack command, we quickly surrounded the surprised Clan and attacked.

I lost sight of Bramblestreak who was next to me in the fray of the battle. I did see Spottedpath battling hard with Clover, my mother. Screeching with fury I launched myself at her.

Biting down hard on her hind leg, I could feel her trying vainly to escape. Spottedpath let her go and I gave her one more warning swipe to her back before she disappeared into the battle again.

Before I could strike out again, I heard a voice rise above all the battle screams: "Stop!"

Looking over at the rock where Blade called to his Clan, I saw my father standing with his head high, glaring down at me with more hatred in his eyes then I ever could have imagined. "If you want these battles to end, then you and I will fight! If you win, my Clan will leave you alone! But if I win, your Clan must leave!" he challenged.

"Sky, you can do it! Kill him and we'll be free from his raids!" Firepelt called out from the side of the clearing.

Bramblestreak walked up to me and nodded. "Only you can stop him, Sky," he mewed.

"Blade! How is this going to be fair fight? You know you could rip him to shreds easily!" my uncle Leaf growled.

"I'd like to see him try! I accept your offer! Now let's fight!" I snarled at my father.

He didn't need to think twice. Blade launched himself off the rock and slammed into my side. Falling back, I clawed hard at his belly. Blade took the scratches without flinching. He clawed at my neck so I twisted around and bit down on his leg.

"You sorry excuse for a cat!" he hissed.

"Fox-hearted coward!" I hissed back.

He kicked back on my face and I rolled with the blow and jumped back up. Looking at Blade's blood-stained white fur, I realized that I couldn't keep this up much longer. I could feel the blood falling down my chest. _I have to end this now!_ I thought to myself.

Putting all my power into my hind legs, I snarl and jump at Blade. Landing squarely on her shoulder, I hook my claws into his back. I underestimated his strength and he back kicked me off easily. Lying on the ground motionless, I waited for him to come closer…

"You're weak, Sky!" he growled and bent down to bite my throat.

At that moment, I pushed upward hard and pushed him back with my front paws. Off balance, I get to my paws and pin him down. I bite down on his throat as he claws at my stomach. I'm forced to let go after I can't take it anymore. I stagger backwards as Blade tries to get up.

"You will…," Blade stammered as he got up only to fall down again. A shuttered passed through his body then it was still.

The clearing was suddenly full of SkyClan cats cheering and Blade's cats screaming in fear. I stood panting for a moment longer as my old family, my old friends, and my old Clan ran off. As soon as they left, I collapsed on my side.

"Sky!" I heard Spottedfeather gasp.

She ran over to my side and was looking me over worriedly. She whispered to Bramblestreak, "Get Ravenfrost!"

"No! I don't want her to see me like this," I begged. I could feel my life slipping away. I wanted to make sure I said what needed to be said.

"Spottedfeather, you'll make a great leader one day…but you cannot die like this in just one battle. Leader's should have more than one life," I panted.

"Please, Sky. You'll be fine. We just need Whitespots to get here!" Spottedfeather pleaded.

"No, I'm on my way to StarClan now, Spottedfeather. But don't worry about me. You will help shape the Clans the way they should be. You will help create a warrior code that will be lived by for many generations of cats. Please tell Ravenfrost I love her. Good-bye," I finished.

I let out a sigh, and blackness consumed me.

The clouds rolled back and I look down into the nursery of the SkyClan camp. There laid a jet black she-cat with a white underbelly that had two kits suckling at her side. One was a brown tabby she-cat, the other a black tom with a brown underbelly like me. I continued to watch them for awhile longer until a ginger she-cat walked in.

"How are they, Ravenfrost?" the queen asked.

"They are beautiful. I just wish Sky was here to see them, Sparrowsong," she mewed, her voice hoarse as though it sounded as though she hadn't talked in days.

_I wish I could tell you I can see them, my love!_

"I'm sure he can see them from StarClan," Sparrowsong tried to comfort. When Ravenfrost still looked doubtful, she added, "What have you named them?"

"I have named the brown tabby Emberkit, and the black and brown one Skykit," Ravenfrost answered with a smile.

I looked down on Emberkit and Skykit – my kits! – and pride swelled inside me.

I knew SkyClan was in capable paws of Spottedfeather's. I also knew my name lived on in these small kits; that my name would be remembered for as long as there are SkyClan cats living by the warrior code. Until someday, the way of the Clans is forgotten forever.


End file.
